


Residuum

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sheppard’s still feeling the aftereffects of the gay bomb.  Sequel to Gay Bomb Crack Fic





	Residuum

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“How are you feeling, Colonel?” Beckett asked.

 

“Better, mostly…”

 

The doctor raised an inquisitive eyebrow and waited for Sheppard to go on.

 

Sheppard grimaced, rolled his eyes then bobbed his head. 

 

“I can walk past Lorne in the hallways without backing him against a wall and taking a bite or two out of him,” he said over-brightly.

 

“That’s good,” Carson encouraged.

 

“Well,” Sheppard hedged, “mostly…”

 

“I see.”

 

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Well,” Beckett admitted, “it mostly means that I have no idea how to counsel you on this, no idea how to treat you and no idea how to counteract the biologic agent you were doused with.”

 

“Great.”

 

“It seems to be wearing off, if you’re telling me the truth about the symptoms.”

 

“Of course I’m telling you the truth about the symptoms. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Some men in your position might find it embarrassing,” the doctor pointed out.

 

“I’m the victim here,” Sheppard pointed out loudly. 

 

“Being a victim doesn’t necessarily excuse shame or humiliation. How are you feeling about all this,” Carson pressed. “Are you okay with what happened?”

 

“Define ‘okay’.”

 

“Okay as in does what happen between yourself and Major Lorne bother you?”

 

Sheppard groaned. They had managed to keep the particulars of the gay bombing from the majority of Atlantis, but getting treatment from Dr. Beckett had necessitated telling him the details of everything that happened.

 

“Bother me in what way?” Sheppard echoed, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Some men would find being basically induced to have sex with another man very troubling. If you’re fine with it then – “

 

“Then we could drop it, right?”

 

“Look, Colonel, maybe you should – “

 

“No. Don’t even say it,” Sheppard warned, raising his index finger in threat.

 

“I just think you should talk to Dr. Heightmeyer about this!” Carson insisted.

 

“And I think the fewer people who know about my private life, the better!”

 

“That sounds dangerously like denial, Colonel, and denial is a very unhealthy emotion – “

 

Sheppard held up his finger again, staying the rest of Beckett’s lecture before walking out of the medical facility. He found himself a few minutes later outside of Lorne’s quarters, staring at the closed door until it opened. John jumped back, startled.

 

“Sorry, Colonel,” Lorne apologized, “I’ve been practicing ‘thinking’ the door open.”

 

“How’s that working for you?”

 

“I think I’m finally getting the hang of that thinking thing…of course, some of us can talk to Atlantis way better than…” breaking off when he realized how lame he’d sounded.

 

“You got a few minutes, Major?”

 

“Sure,” he said, motioning Sheppard into the room. “What’s on your mind?”

 

They had been avoiding each other since the bombing, passing briefly in the corridors, eating meals at off hours. After their initial debriefing, neither had had much to say, to tell the truth. Weir had toned down her sympathetic looks after a few days and Beckett had kept the medical unit empty during their required visits. 

 

“I just,” Sheppard began, settling instead for, “how you doing?”

 

Lorne shrugged, resting his hands on his hips. “Doing okay, all things considered. You?”

 

“Yeah,” John agreed. “All things considered.”

 

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Does what happened bother you?”

 

“Bother me, sir?”

 

For a minute, John considered throttling the junior man. He was pretty sure Lorne was playing obtuse and he didn’t like it.

 

“We had sex, Major, remember?”

 

“I’m really not likely to forget it,” Lorne admitted. “Ever.” 

 

“Are you okay with it?”

 

Lorne narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowing: one up, one down.

 

“Look, sir, I’m not really sure what you want me to say…If I tell you I’m not okay with it are you going to suspend me, medically waive me off the assignment, watch me like a hawk afraid I’m gonna go Section 8 on you?” Lorne accused, his voice rising as he continued. “Or maybe if I tell you I am okay with it, you’ll transfer me back to SGC for the good of morale, don’t ask, don’t tell. Personally, I’d rather just leave it alone and go back like things were.”

 

“I don’t see that happening, Major.”

 

“Why not? Why can’t you just act like it Never. Happened.”

 

“Because it did.”

 

“So what? It won’t be the first thing ever covered up in the great history of the Military or the Gate project.”

 

“Because I can’t forget it,” John ground out.

 

“Why not!!” Lorne demanded.

 

“Because I can’t forget how much I’d like it to happen again!” John exploded, stunning Lorne.

 

He moved quickly, backing Lorne against the wall before the other man could react. John kissed him hard, hands pushed into Lorne’s short hair, holding him still. Sheppard was already thinking about how he could spin the kiss as the residual effects of the bio-weapon, he hadn’t yet recovered and maybe never would.

 

Then he realized Lorne was kissing him back.

 

Lorne was pulling at his shirt, pulling at his belt, his hand inside John’s trousers, pushing them aside, fingers wrapping around John’s thick, already hard cock. John grunted and pushed into Lorne’s hand, his breath catching. He wanted this so badly and fuck whatever anyone else thought about the reasons why.

 

John opened Lorne’s pants and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, covering Lorne’s hand, stroking them both. Lorne’s head fell back against the wall, his eyes closed, breath panting from his open mouth. This time John dropped to his knees, his mouth closing over the head of Lorne’s cock, tongue finding the slit. Lorne bucked forward, reaching out for purchase and grabbing onto the shelf over his desk.

 

“Fuck!” he breathed as John took him into his mouth, into his throat, pulling at him, sucking him in deep.

 

John moved to Lorne’s balls, knowing what he himself liked. He drew them into his mouth, suckling them, rolling his tongue over the skin and Lorne’s body shivered with the effort to remain standing.

 

“Fuck!” Lorne repeated, wishing he was more articulate but settling for what worked and then John’s mouth was on his cock again and Lorne didn’t care.

 

He came, John milking his cock until he was wrung out and sated.

 

John stood and Lorne’s hand was around his neck, pulling them together, mouths against the other’s and John grabbed the neck of Lorne’s regulation black t-shirt, ripping it open because it had been days, maybe forever since he’d touched Lorne’s skin and it had been too long.

 

His mouth trailed down Lorne’s neck and John remembered how sensitive Lorne’s collarbone was, that he liked it when John took his nipple into his mouth, liked to be bitten, gently sometimes, sharp and hard at others. Like now.

 

John flicked his tongue across the nub, catching it in his teeth. He heard Lorne’s sharp intake of air before he cried out, making John’s cock throb at the sound.

 

Lorne dragged John back to his mouth, teeth scraping against each other, his tongue sliding across John’s while John shoved his pants free of his hips. Lorne thrust against John, grabbing his hips, pulling him close, tripping himself in the process and they hit the floor in a tangle of legs and ankles and pants.

 

They both kicked free of their trousers, John pulling Lorne into his lap, Lorne’s back against his chest. He spit into his hand and slicked his cock, pushing into Lorne and it shouldn’t have been that easy but it was and it was as intense as it had been on the planet, as it had been that first morning when they woke, that first time he’d sank himself into Lorne’s body.

 

He came, tasting the salty sweat on Lorne’s skin.


End file.
